Neither Vice Nor Virtue
by Gamemakers
Summary: Philip knows well the dangers of giving into temptation, but he cannot pull himself away from Syrena. He finds himself willing to do anything to remain by her side. If she is the devil, then he will be damned.
1. Vice

**A/N:** This story is rated M for eventual sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, wouldn't we all be more surprised if I actually did own _Pirates of the Caribbean_?

* * *

"I can save you. You need only ask." She bobbed in front of him, dark hair pooling out around her. He wanted to resist her, for surely only a creature of the devil could cause the destruction he'd seen that night on the lifeboat. Perhaps Satan himself had created her, crafted her in the perfect form to lure men with lust. Philip, a priest and missionary, knew of these monsters, and he tried to stop himself from falling into the devil's trap.

But man had never been immune to Satan's charms, and Philip found himself moving closer to her. Pain wracked his body, radiating outward from the wound in his abdomen, but he did not still until his face was inches from hers. "I ask for only one thing," he said.

Her eyes never left his. "What is that?"

"Forgiveness. If it weren't for me, you would never have been captured." He wanted to reach out to stroke her ivory skin, to press a kiss to her lips and die with the memory of her touch still vivid in his mind. For there was no doubt that he would die; with the wound he had sustained, it was inevitable.

Long seconds of silence stretch between them, punctuated only by the splash of the waves against the rocks of the grotto. She rose up so that their lips were a breath away before finally replying. "Ask."

He swallowed, but his eyes did not wander from hers. "Forgive me."

She closed the remaining distance between them, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, and Philip was lost. His entire world, it seemed, consisted of only him, her, and the pressure between them. When she slipped her arms around his neck, he had no argument. He brought his hand to the back of her head, bringing her even closer.

Syrena pulled him with her into the dark waters, and Philip followed willingly. She could drown him at any moment, force him to stay underneath until the life left his body and she could rip the flesh from his bones, but, somehow, Philip felt safe with her, more safe than he had felt since the attack of the _Queen Anne's Revenge _on his ship. Death was coming quickly for him now, but he would accept it with open arms. He pressed his cheek against Syrena's and felt his chest burn as his lungs screamed for air. Eventually, the pain grew too intense, and he could no longer resist the urge to breathe. Philip expected water to fill his lungs, but, instead, he breathed air. His eyes snapped open in confusion.

Syrena's dark eyes peered back at him. She smiled and brought her lips to his ear. "You're safe now," she whispered. In the water, her voice sounded different, as though it were coming from several directions all at once.

"How?" his voice cracked before he could say anything else. Philip had not expected to live this long, and having accepted death, the tremendous gift of life finally became clear. He was overcome with emotion, but Syrena held strong.

"A mermaid's kiss," she answered.

He nodded in understanding. Yes, he had heard the legends the pirates had told of soldiers saved from drowning with a kiss from a mermaid, but he had never believed them. Of course, until a few days ago, he had not believed in mermaids either. "Thank you." He gazed into her eyes as he spoke.

Syrena glanced down at his wound before covering it with her hand. "We must take you to shore. You are safe for now, but your injury is severe. It must be treated quickly if it is to heal." She began to swim faster, cutting through the water at a greater speed than Philip had believed possible. He could not help but admire the gliding motions of her body as she propelled them forward. The undulation of her hips drew his attention, and he found himself trapped in her sensual movements. His training as a missionary whispered to him that this was wrong, that he had been sworn to chastity, but he could not look away.

Only her voice was enough to drag him from the sight. "Can you walk?" she asked.

Philip realized that they were now in waters no more than four or five feet high. With Syrena's help, he rose to his feet, but he collapsed almost immediately, unable to support his own weight.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He could only grit his teeth in response. A fresh flow of blood ran between his fingers as he clasped his hand over the cut.

Syrena dragged him to shore as gently as she could, and placed him on the sand. Philip bit back a scream as she lifted his hips to remove his pants, leaving him clothed only in soaked undergarments. She squeezed his hand and murmured something into his ear, but he was too lost in pain to understand her words. He heard a rip as Syrena tore the fabric and forced his hand away from the wound so that she could press the makeshift bandage against it. "Hush, love," she said, kissing his cheek. "Keep pressure on the bandage, Philip, and I will return for you."

"My love," he said as she turned to crawl back into the water. Syrena stopped to look at him. "What is your true name?"

A smile came to her features. "I had none until I met you, but from this moment on I will be Syrena."

Philip's mouth opened in response, but no words were forthcoming. He did as she requested, pressing the remnants of his trousers against the cut. As he waited for her to return, he could think of nothing but her. The smile that came to her lips when she was amused, the soft strength in her voice, the way the sun shone against her perfect skin as she had tended to his injuries. It was her kindness, though, that truly drew him to her. Philip lied back against the sand as he thought of the compassion she had showed towards him time and again. Surely, she must be one of God's own creatures to show such selflessness towards another.


	2. Sin

Blood soaked the cloth beneath his fingers. Philip struggled to maintain consciousness, grasping onto thoughts of Syrena to stop him from slipping away. She had been gone for a long while now; was she even coming back? Perhaps she had left him here to die, marooned him alone and wounded for the gulls and her sisters to devour.

_No. _That was not the Syrena he loved. She would come back for him. She had promised to heal him, and she would. Now, he just needed to hold on so that he could see her again. Philip pressed his bandage even more tightly against his abdomen, determined to last long enough to see her again.

A glint of silver in the waves caught his attention. At first, he thought it nothing more than a trick of the light, but then he spotted another flash of scales. Syrena had returned. He smiled as he watched her drag herself onto land, her hands filled with unfamiliar plants and the shirt he had given her tucked under one arm. "You came back," he said in wonder.

"Yes," she replied. Syrena kissed his forehead before prying his hand away from his wound. She inspected the angry red cut and grabbed a few leaves of a dark green plant, popping them into her mouth. Philip winced in pain and instinctively tried to push her away when she spread the lips of the cut, but when she spat out the now-ground leaves and started to rub the mixture against his skin, he relaxed. The pain dissipated the instant the cool, creamy substance touched his flesh, and Philip moaned at the sensation.

"Thank you," he said as she pulled away.

Syrena smiled down at him and wrapped the cut again, this time using his shirt as a bandage. "Eat this." She presented a few pieces of what Philip guessed was seaweed and watched as he put them into his mouth. He'd had nothing to drink for hours, so he gagged around the vile-tasting plant when he tried to swallow, but eventually he managed to force it down his throat and smiled in gratitude towards the mermaid. Syrena kissed him, her lips warm and inviting against his own, and when she withdrew, he could not help but eye her nude form. Philip knew he shouldn't look upon Syrena in such a way; they were not married, and it was improper for a man of the cloth to lust after another under any circumstances. He had made his vows to the Church, and he had meant to obey the letter of their law.

But when he had taken those oaths, Philip had not yet met Syrena. She changed everything. He could never go back to the life of a missionary; he now belonged to her. So he felt no guilt as his eyes raked over nakedness, taking in the perfect ivory of her skin, the soft curve of her hips, and the gentle movement of her breasts. Philip looked up into her eyes. "You are truly beautiful," he said.

At those words, Syrena smiled and studied him as well. Clothed only in his underclothes, Philip had rarely been so exposed in front of a woman, but he felt no shame. If he could enjoy Syrena's form, then surely she could take pleasure in his as well. Philip licked his lips in anticipation and worry, nervous that Syrena would find him unattractive. For he knew he could not match her beauty, but he hoped she would not think him undesirable. He did not have to wait long for her response, though, as she pressed their bodies flush against each other and ground her lips against his own. Philip's flesh seemed to ignite, warmth and desire spreading to every inch of his being, and his hands explored her back, legs, and arms as their mouths moved together. He felt her breath quicken, and she clutched his arm with one hand while the other ran over his chest. When they separated, her pupils were dilated with desire.

"I love you," she whispered. Syrena kissed him again, this time gently, before rolling off of him.

Philip stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And I you," he said. His thirst drew him from his haze of love. "I need something to drink. Do you know where I can find fresh water?"

Syrena thought for a moment. "There is a spring in the jungle, but I know not where."

"I suppose I should start walking, then." Philip smiled and stood up. The movement jostled his wound, but he felt no rush of pain or blood this time. Syrena had healed him well. She helped him into his boots. "Do you know which way I should walk?" he asked.

"That way, I think." She pointed to the northwest as she spoke.

He needed water, but he did not wish to leave her. "Will you come with me?"

She shook her head. "No. Your wound." It was all the explanation he needed. Philip couldn't risk reopening his cut by lifting her.

"I'll see you shortly, then." He kissed her cheek and walked into the jungle. Philip marveled at the verdant foliage. Flowers carpeted the jungle floor, and heavy fruits hung off the limbs of trees, ripe and ready to be picked. The enormous trees, living testament to God's power, surrounded him, making Philip feel small and insignificant. Here, with reminders of the Lord all around him, he began again to doubt his vows. Yes, he had sworn his life and his love to the Lord, but he could not deny himself the bond he felt with Syrena. He must stay with her, no matter the Church's views on their union.

Remembering the press of her body against his only reaffirmed his decision. He felt again the pressure that had grown between them, begging to be released. Philip would not, could not, live without her. He could never again be a loyal servant to God, for he now belonged to another.

He plucked a red fruit from a low-hanging branch and bit into it, the juice it released into his mouth sweet and tart at the same time. Philip smiled as he walked deeper into the jungle towards the spring, which he could hear trickling in the distance, pleased with his choice. His infidelity against God, he was sure, would not go unnoted, but he would stay with Syrena.

If she was sin itself, he would gladly be damned.

.

.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading, and special thanks to SaintClaire for reviewing. I know I'm not perfect, and I always hope to improve, so please leave any suggestions that you think would improve my writing or this story. This chapter was written using the prompt 'sinners' from Caesar's Palace. Thanks again!

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	3. Infidelity

She fell back against him, and he held her tight against his chest for a moment before helping her back up to her feet. "You're getting much better," Philip said as her knees wobbled as she struggled to regain her balance.

Syrena took a hesitant step forward, and though he followed close behind to catch her, she did not fall. She gestured for him to stay back and walked six more uneven paces before collapsing to the sand. "Are you all right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Lift me." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his neck as he rubbed small circles onto her thigh with his thumb.

"Where do you wish to go?"

Syrena did not lift her head, but he understood her muffled words. He tucked her even more closely against his chest and started for their little camp. It was not a short walk, for over the weeks, Syrena's legs had grown strong, and now they often walked far from their camp site as she practiced. Philip could hear birdsong from the trees and the gentle movement of the ocean against the rocks, and he marveled at the beauty of God's creation in silence as they neared the camp.

Philip's love for one of His creations in particular had driven him mad, for he could not escape Syrena. She had closely overseen every step of his recovery, tending him with gentle, skilled fingers and keeping him company on the many long days when he could do little more than rest. Everywhere he turned, she was before him, completely exposed as Eve had been in the garden. Philip marveled Adam had not been seduced by Lucifer first, for he could not believe that an apple could be more tempting than a woman.

"Philip, put me down," said Syrena. He lowered her to the ground, only letting go once he was certain she was steady on her feet. "Look at me." She tilted his face with her thumb so that green and brown eyes met. "You wish to go back."

He nodded. "I must, Syrena. I have sworn to God –"

"You have married your Church and will leave me here with nothing!" Tears sparkled in her eyes, and she pushed him away, almost tumbling from the force it required.

But Philip grabbed her wrist with one hand and cupped her face with the other. "No, never. I hoped to take you with me, that we could build a life together, perhaps find a little house not far from shore so that you will still be able to swim with your sisters. I never want us to be apart again, Syrena." He bent down for a kiss, and she leaned up to accept his embrace.

With the warmth of her skin against his, Philip could feel his body beginning to stir. "Then why do you not want me?" she asked, pressing herself even closer.

His throat threatened to close as she ran her fingers down his arms. "I do want you, but I cannot –"

"Then take me." She captured his bottom lip between her teeth, and Philip was lost. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed down his neck and across his shoulders. Philip groaned and tightened his grip on the warm skin beneath his hands. His eyes closed in ecstasy as Syrena continued her path down his body, but snapped open when she pulled away. "The cloth," she said, and when Philip's tilted his head in question, she continued, "the cloth. We need it."

Her knees buckled as she turned towards their camp, but she put out a hand to stop him when he tried to lift her again. "No. I will walk." She took his hand in hers and led him to the large flag the Spanish had left behind. As she lay down, he saw only the contrast of her raven hair with the white cloth, the pink of her lingering sunburn against the red of the cross of St. James. Philip hesitated for an instant, uncertain he could blaspheme the cross, but he soon lowered himself down as well.

Weeks of fantasies had not prepared him for this moment. Syrena waited for him to make an advance, but when she realized that none was forthcoming, she pulled him flush against her. Again, he felt as if on fire, and when she guided his hand to her breast, Philip felt ready to burst with his need for her. His hands moved of their own accord as he kissed her neck, and he smiled with satisfaction as the tempo of her heartbeat increased under his ministrations.

Her hands continued to wander his body, pinching here, soothing there. She draped one of her legs over his and rolled onto her back, pulling him along. Philip could see the certainty in her brown eyes, but he asked all the same. "Take me," she answered, settling her legs over each of his shoulders. Philip kissed her again, but she was impatient and broke away from him quickly. Though he maneuvered himself into position, still he hesitated. Here lay the precipice, and beyond this point, there could be no possibility of returning to God. But when he saw the anticipation in Syrena's face, Philip's own mind was made. He pressed forward, and all thoughts of God and church disappeared.

They moved together, heat and pressure building inside and between them. Philip groaned her name as he entered a bliss he had never before experienced. He opened his eyes to see Syrena below him, her face still contorted in unfulfilled desire. She brought his hand to her hips, and together, they brought her the same pleasure. Philip pulled out from her and wrapped the flag around them. "I love you," he whispered against her ear.

"I love you," repeated Syrena. Her lips still swollen, she gave him one last kiss before cuddling into the curve of his body and falling asleep. Though Philip's eyelids were heavy, he could not join her in sleep. Visions of hell and flames tore through his mind, twenty-five years of masses echoing together in a horrible cacophony.

The sun sank low on the horizon, orange and violet dancing over the waves. As night overcame day, Philip banished those demons. He prayed before he joined Syrena in sleep. For though he had chosen to walk in the valley of darkness, he was not afraid.

.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and special thanks to SaintClare, Estoma, Jaslyn, and WolfGirl1020 for reviewing. This chapter was written using the prompt 'infidelity' from Caesar's Palace.


End file.
